


Healing Takes Time

by smallidiotbug



Series: Bruce and his Service Dog [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Service Dogs, bruce gets a therapy dog, healing bruce banner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 05:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallidiotbug/pseuds/smallidiotbug
Summary: Bruce gets a service dog, and is a little scared at first. But he slowly warms up to the dog, and is staring his journey of self healing.





	Healing Takes Time

**Author's Note:**

> If you're here for thorbruce, I'm sorry. This is more about Bruce, and it's okay if Thor isn't in this one. I have more thorbruce fics that are more relationship-esque than this!

When Tony said he should get a therapy dog, Bruce was not expecting Tony to buy one. But now, a huge golden retriever was sat on his bed, and he almost looked like Thor. Bruce was still standing in the doorway, a little scared of the large dog. 

“Hi.” The scientist watched him wag his tail, and Bruce looked around before stepping closer to the bed. “Don't bite me, please-” He murmured as he stuck his hand out, letting the dog sniff. He did, and he happily licked Bruce's hand, making him flinch. 

“His name's Sunny,” Tony said from behind Bruce, making the man flinch once more and twist backwards, sighing when he realized it was Tony. 

“...What?” He hadn't even heard what the other said, too scared. “The dog, his name's Sunny.” Tony went over and pet him, making the dog wag his tail lazily. “He's a little older, I didn't want a high energy dog.” He explained. “You should take him, not me,” Bruce replied as he stood there, rigid. 

“No can do, I kinda have a boyfriend who's like a dog anyways.” Tony laughed. “I-I do too! Thor and Steve are both like golden retrievers. I don't need another.” The scientist said and shook his head, noticing Tony had some papers in his hand. 

“Try for a few days. See if you like him. Sunny will be good for you, I promise.” Tony started to walk back to the door, stopping to give Bruce the papers. “Here's his paperwork, and a list of every command he knows.” He stepped out the door, leaving Bruce alone with a huge golden dog. 

He looked down at the papers and found the list of commands, then looked at the dog. “Down,” He said, watching Sunny stand and get off the bed. “Lay.” Sunny laid, tail thumping lazily on the carpet. 

“Stay,” Bruce went around to the other side of the bed and noticed the... gifts. Dog bed, dog food, toys, leashes, harness, collar. Everything. Bruce squatted down and got a bowl, filling it with the dog food. He set it in the corner, then got water and set the water bowl down too. He put the dog bed in the corner and put some toys around it. “Sunny, here.” Bruce said softly, watching the dog appear from behind the bed. He trotted over and went on the bed Bruce was pointing at, then sat at the command. Bruce stood and went to his bed, picking up a toy left on it. 

He sighed, looking at Sunny. He tossed the toy over, watching him catch it, his tail wagging faster. “Stay-” Bruce said nervously, glad when the dog didn't move. Bruce got under the covers, watching Sunny as he fell asleep. 

–

In the morning, Bruce noticed Sunny wasn't in his bed right off the bat. He then noticed a big blob of golden fur in his peripheral. Bruce slowly got his glasses on and rolled slowly, getting met with a few wet kisses. Bruce just sat there as Sunny greeted him, and after, he put his head beside Bruce's. The scientist smiled and set his hand on his body, feeling the dog breathe. “Hi, Sunny.” He murmured, slowly sitting up. 

He came down to the communal kitchen with Sunny, his harness on, but not a leash. Bruce got coffee, Sunny by his side. “New dog?” Natasha asked. Bruce nodded a little, “Tony's idea...”

“It's a good idea. What's his name?” She asked softly.   
“Sunny,” The scientist walked out, the dog following. He sat on the couch next to Tony and paid attention to what he was watching, Sunny sitting obediently. 

Tony didn't say anything, and just decided to let Bruce be. It was progress, slow progress. And Tony was glad to see his friend heal.


End file.
